


This is gonna be Hard,

by RoseAries



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak Are Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Punk Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Self-Harm, Smoking, implied mental and physical abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAries/pseuds/RoseAries
Summary: Thank you for reading, please leave kudos and give comments about what you thought of it!
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Eddie sighed as he leaned back and fell onto the plush comforts of his bed.  
"where is he?" He grumbled to himself, pulling out his phone.

Eddie_k: Hey Bill, are u still out?

Bill: Yeah, I just finished class.

Bill: I was planning on heading to the cafe, wanna join me?

Eddie_k: Yeah! I'd love too!

Bill: Alright, see you soon!

Eddie smiled and shut his phone off as he placed it into the pocket of his oversized hoodie. He then got up and scuttled over to the door, where he quickly put on the first pair of shoes that he saw were his, and headed out the door. He walked at a brisk pace down the hallway of doors and down a few flights of stairs before getting onto campus grounds and finding the little cafe. 

"Hey, Eddie!" Bill said with a smile.  
"Hey!" Eddie smiled back as he got in line behind Bill. "How was class?"  
"U-uneventful," Bill sighed. They were then at the front counter.

"Good Evening, What may I get for you?" The cashier asked In a somewhat happy voice.  
He had dirty blond curly hair and Brownish eyes, from what Eddie could tell.

"I-I-" Bill stuttered nervously as he somewhat stared at the boy in front of him. Eddie giggled which earned an elbow to the side from bill.  
"Ill Ju-Just have a caramel l-latte," He sighed looking down. 

"Alright," He smiled. "and for you?"  
"the same as him," Eddie smirked. They paid for their drinks and waited for their names to be called.

"Bill and Eddie!" The curly-haired cashier called as he placed their drinks on the counter.  
The two boys Thanked him for his work as they came up to grab their drinks.

"Come on, Lets g-" Eddie started as he quickly turned and bumped into a tall male that was coming towards the counter.  
He then stumbled backwards and looked up quickly.  
"Hey-" he started before he got a good look at the boy that walked into him

wow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave kudos and give comments about what you thought of it!


	2. Chapter two

The Boy that Eddie bumped into was tall. Well, a lot taller than Eddie was. He was about 6 foot, which put Eddie's 5'3 glory to shame.  
He wore black ripped up jeggings and a colourful tropical shirt that covered up a band tee, in which Eddie accidentally spilt some of his drink on.  
The boy had thick black curls that sat wildly on his head and framed the sides his face, and brightly coloured brownish eyes that hid behind large framed dorkish glasses. 

He was actually kind of hot in Eddie's opinion.  
Wait, what?!

"I'm so sorry!" The boy said with a smile as he quickly moved out of the way.  
Eddie huffed and looked down.

"Richie!" The cashier boy shouted. "What did I say about Waiting near the counter!"  
"I apologise, Staniel," The so-called Richie sighed slightly as he wiped the whipped cream off of his shirt.

Stan smiled and looked over at Bill and Eddie. "I am quite sorry for the...Inconvenience," He sighed.  
"I-its alright, w-we should get going now," Bill Sighed and smiled back. "Come on E-Eddie,"  
Eddie perked up at the sound of his name and followed behind Bill.

"Have a nice day!" Stan shouted after them as they left the building.

"That cashier guy was totally into you!" Eddie smiled nudging Bill a little.  
"Psh! no, he Wa-wasn't," Bill sighed slightly.  
"Then why did he give you his number?" Bill looked confused as Eddie pointed to Bill's drink."It's under your name." 

Bill quickly turned it over to see that Stan did in fact, put his number down. "Oh m-my,"  
Eddie giggled and gently hit Bill's back. "Told you so!"

"Hey! Wait!" Eddie heard someone behind him shout. he decided to ignore it and continued walking with Bill.  
"Wait! Shorty!"  
Eddie then turned around quickly."Who are you calling shorty?!" Eddie immediately realized it to be Richie, the tall boy from before.

Richie stopped to catch his breath before talking. "Here," He held out a caramel latte for Eddie to take. "you spiled yours, so I go ya another one."

Eddie was In awe, "I-You-wh-Thank you," He managed before Taking the offering.  
Richie smiled. "The names Richie, Richie Tozier, and you are?" 

"Eddie," He started. "Eddie Kaspbrak."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
